Time frames
by Vegarious for lyfe
Summary: We all know Megaman and megaman X are in differant time frames...But what if the evil energy (megaman 8) had a.....side effect well read and find out also review!
1. Default Chapter

Time frames

chapter 1prolouge

this would be my first megaman story so i really don't care if you flame me!-

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The explanation of my story.

The magman series always seamed the same. The only differances are 1.Differant enemies 2.Differant time frames. 3. the difficulty level. 4. X games were more metallic and the Megaman games are more light hearted.

this story will be focus on the X period and the Megaman 8 period.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Megaman POV.

"Hurry Duo .I can't hold him off much longer!" I said to Duo

"Yes megaman! Duo replied

Me and Duo were fighting Dr. Wily but Duo was wearing out fast (Dr. wily was in his first form)

"Megaman I can't last much lo..." Duo was interrupted by Dr. Wily shooting his beam at him

"HAHAHAHA! You can't last much longer without any help!" Dr. Wily yelled in triumph

"He's right! I can't hold out much longer!" I said thinking of what he should do

"IT'S OVER!" Dr. Wily yelled "NOW.TASTE MY FURY!"

Dr. Wily Charged his experimental SUPER BEAM.

"No" I said in disbelief

"FINALLY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!" Dr. wily shot the beam. But instead of killing megaman he transported himself and Megaman and Duo and Bass...Basically everyone who was in Wily's base was transported to another time.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

X POV.

(location: The beach)

"The day was flying by .By the time I realised what time it was I was to late" I said "I'M GONNA MISS MY FAVORITE SHOW!"

"Chill out X .They are going to repeat it .Lets get back to base and watch it" Zero said to me

"Yeah...you're right" I said motioning toward the shore "Lets go"

but it was not ment for me to see that show. Right at that moment a huge castle appeared outa now where .Little did I know...That person inside the tower would one day rule the world.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Like That ending? Huh huh? well...whatever Review please!


	2. Introductions and trouble

Time frames ACT1:2

Man I really need to update more often.. Well enjoy!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Megaman POV

"Ugh where am I?" I said waking up in some hospital/labatory. It had a life support system on my right, a tag that says shit happens on it on my left.

Someone walks in.

"Oh good your awake." He said to me.

"Where am I? Who are you? Whats going on here?" I said extremely confused.

"Your in the hospital. I am X a mavarick hunter. Ok this is all I know. You flew from this huge castle that appeared out of no where. Zero wanted to leave you there but I insisted!" X said to me with a smile on his face.

"Ok thanks. Wheres Duo, Dr. Wily, and Protoman?" I said hoping he wasn't getting aggrivated from all the questions.

" Your welcome, Duos fine, Dr. Wily, Protoman... Hmm I don't know where he is right now. They said something about him going somewhere but I don't know..." X said to me with a consernd look on his face.

" Ok... OH NO! DR. WILY HAS MORE EVIL ENERGY THEN YOU CAN COUNT! AND NOW HE COULD DESTROY US ALL!" I said in panic.

X smacked me

"Calm down! Get a hold of yourself! We can take anything there is nothing we can't-" X was interrupted by an alarm.

Someone named Sigma was on the loose. Along with sixteen mavaricks. I had no idea what a mavarick was but since X is a mavarick hunter I assumed the worst. But something troubled X. I decided to ask.

"Something wrong X?" I said

"Yes. Normally there is eight mavaricks. I wonder how he got sixteen..." X said with a suspicious look on his face.

"I don't know.. Maybe it has something to do with Wily. But we can't assume things... " I said thinking for a little while. " Im coming with you"

"Absolutely not! You don't even look ready for combat! I mean when I first heard your voice I thought you were a girl!" X said to me.

"Then make me ready for combat! " I demanded " Give me an armor"

"Ugh man my head feels horrible " Some robot with really long hair said walking in.

"Zero! Good just in time." X said "Listen could you get this kid some armor"

"Say wha? Oh sure fine whatever..." Zero said yawning.

"Who made you kid?" X said to me.

"One im not a kid. Two Dr. Light made me." I said slightly offended

"Say wha Dr. Light made you? Dr. Light made me!" X said showing the Light logo.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Yeah cruddy ending I know...


End file.
